Advent of Champions
by DigiConjurer
Summary: And so we gather once again to watch a bunch of characters go to battle. May the best warrior win...
1. Just Another Tournament Fic

I don't own any of the franchises I'll eventually mock.

* * *

Advent of Champions

Chapter 1

Just Another Tournament Fic

Elena Yuliana opens her eyes.

Gone was the cozy shack she and Lily called home, with a plain and bare tunnel. It was your stand affair, white tile floor with plain concrete walls. The whole thing was shaped like a loaf of bread and seemed to drag itself on for quite a while. Thankfully, she was still dressed in her usual dark blue sundress and boots. The corsair then checked the rest of her body, finding her amber eyes and brownish-purple hair still intact. All that was left now was to check her pockets

"Where are we?" a voice announced as a small reddish orange bird glided in front of her. While quite small, its long trail of metallic-colored feathers seemed to double it.

"I don't know, Adarnamon." Elena whispered as a small plush walked up to them. She was dressed in a white kimono with a pair of kimono sandals. A pair purple bat wings fluttered on her back, complimenting her red hair tied into a bun with the pale yellow eyes and the single fang sticking out of her mouth. Hanging on her back, was a large yumi with a short black tail hanging just above your . "Any ideas, Lily?"

"Nothing really." Lily answered as Chaos approached them. "What do you want, your malevolence?"

Chaos just stood there, seeming to have trouble on how to react to this comment. So she just stood there like a moron.

"Great, you broke her." Adarnamon added and nested herself on the white mage's head. "She make for the perfect nest."

"Uh, I don't think you're supposed to do that…" Elena whispered as their chaperone grabbed hold of the bird and flung her into Elena. "Also, aren't you evil?"  
"Netrual Evil." Chaos answered and took a deep breath. Why did she have to be the first one to greet a competitor? Complaints Girl or Valia had much better people skills than she did. "Now, come along."

She then headed off, with the trio following right behind…

.

Makoto Naegi opens his eyes.

Once more, he finds himself sitting in a desk. Yet, there was no classroom this time.

"What is it this time?" he announced and did a quick look over of his body. His olive-colored zipped-up hoodie and jeans were still there, along with his usual red pair of shoes. "At least I am in one piece."

The luckster then turned around, finding his two friends just standing there. The first was a teenage girl, no older than he was. She was dressed in just a lilac t-shirt and skirt, which he didn't really get. It would make more sense in his mind if she was wearing something skin-tight or made of latex.

"I heard that!" the girl shouted and pulled a kunai out, pointing it towards her friend. "Maybe I just wanted to change it up, perhaps?"

"I guess, Misa." Makoto turned his attention to his other companion. Unlike Misa, the other companion was a robot bear thing.

"I have a name as well!" the robot bear shouted and began jumping up and down. "Want to hear it?"

"I guess?" Makoto whispered and mumbled something under his breath.

"My name is Makokuma!"

Well, the name could probably use some work. A whole lot of work to be exact.

"Hur u r." an intoxicated voice announced as a drunk girl in a bikini stepped in. Well tried, would probably be the better way to put it. She mostly stumbled her way over to the trio. "Fulluw muh."

"We'll try." Makokuma announced as they followed the drunken slut…

.

Evil TK op-

"You wanna know what? Please shut the fuck up." the gentlemanly asshole announced to the world. "I really don't want to deal with your fucking antics."

Why not? I'm pretty certain I've been quite nice to you in the past few weeks…

"Were you even listening at all?"

Nope! As such, I'm going to escort you myself.

"Seriously? We have to deal with him more?" a second voice announced and TK turned around, finding his patamon fluttering in place. "For now, I'm still alive!"

TK then turned to face the author. While quite pissed at him, he seemed to be in a much better mood.

"Fine, I'll follow you."

The author then perked up and headed off. While not the preferred place to be, they would just have to deal with it.

.

Chouko Enoshima opens her eyes.

The elevator was long gone now, having been replaced with this long tunnel thing.

"Just when I thought things were starting to make sense." she thought and looked herself over. Her lavender tank top and black skirt hadn't been messed with. It was the same story with her gray pumps as well. Heck the only thing that was really different was that someone had given her two auburn bangs some brushing and reattached the ribbons. She would find that quite impressive, if weren't for the fact that both of her partners being buried in the ground. "How did you even manage that?"

You really don't want to know. It's probably better that way.

"Fine." the tamer whispered and got down on her knees, pulling both of her partners out of the dirt. Her first partner was an average-sized blue wyvern thing known as Veemon. You know, that thing that followed Davis around until he got killed by a sextape-obsessed mage.

"How dare you compare me to that numskull!" Veemon announced and shook her fist in the air, watching as Chouko pulled her second partner out. Which in this case, turned out to be preserved corpse with bone-like wings. A plate and tattered sundress covered her body, seemingly ready to disintegrate into a million pieces. She probably wanted to return her normal life. But such a luxury is not quite possible when you're trapped within Despair High. Not that you people really care.

"Are you alright, Mikan?" Chouko whispered as the undead nurse took a deep breath.

"Yeah." Mikan answered, only for the two be approached by a sign-carrying midget.

"Please come with me." he whispered and the trio followed right behind…

.

Victoria Arcana was not in a good mood.

For one, finding herself in this sort of situation again wasn't high on her list of desirable things. At the very least, her violet lolita outfit and heels hadn't been messed with. Her hair was a similar story, still trailing down to her waist.

"Oh, hi momma kitty!"

Her purplish blue eyes focused on the figure behind her, finding it to be everyone's favorite third-person speaking jester, Jestery.

"Go away, Jestery." Victoria whispered and took a deep breath. Jestery was dressed in the same orange and blue court jester outfit and hat as always. Heck, the only thing that was real different about her was some light perfume Jestery had put on earlier. "I'm still mad."

"Victoria still is?" Jestery remarked as she flashed the puppy dog eyes towards Victoria. "It was just one expenda-"

Before the jester could even finish her sentence, a pair of butterfly swords entered her back.

"SHUT UP!" Victoria announced and took a deep breath. There was no point in taking this any further. Especially with no clear cut-off point for continuity to go off of. "Next time, just come talk to me instead of killing one of my friends."

"Whatever. Victoria just an extremely piss-poor mother and won't admit it."

After Jestery said that, she floated her way out of the tunnel and left Victoria to her own devices. The black cat just stood there and watched, cracking a smile in the process. She was fine with what Jestery called her. There was no sense in denying the truth. Reluctantly, she made her way out of the tunnel and looked straight ahead…

* * *

Notes:

With that, the first six competitors have been revealed. Unlike the last time I did this I'll just give a quick synopsis for each one down in the notes. Here goes.

1\. Elena Yuliana (DAO): The corsair of gales and leader of Delta. While shy at times, she is quite with her kris. Her partners are the small orange bird known as adarnamon and a plush succubus named Lily. Maybe this time, they'll make it farther...

2\. Makoto Naegi, Misa and Makokuma (Dangan Ronpa: Alternate Worlds): Everyone's favorite luckster of never-ending death has returned and is actually competing this time! To make things for him, he'll actually get help from two of his alternate selves. Hopefully.

3\. Evil TK (The Ex-Conqueror Diaries): The possibly crazed 'evil' digidestined of hope. He calls himself the gentlemanly asshole, which is still up for debate on whether or not is true.

4\. Junko 'Chouko' Enoshima & Mikan (Digital Despair EX): The SHSL Tamer and Infected Healer respectively. Thanks to a chance encounter, the two bonded and decided to work together within the wonderful place known as Despair High. And if things did go to hell, they could always count on Veemon to help them out.

5\. Victoria Arcana (DA03): A mysterious Lolita girl hybrid thing. While she holds some sort of connection to Junko, not much is really known about it. Even then, no much is really known about her in general.

6\. Jestery Arcana (JAFRS): Victoria's mysterious daughter and current 'ruler' of the digital world. While known to be lighthearted and cheerful, she can also be quite cruel to those who have wronged her.

.

Next Time: The other six are revealed! I wonder who they could be.


	2. Meet the other morons

Chapter 2

Meet the other morons

Swaggy McSwaggypants took a deep breath and smiled.

For once in what seemed like forever, he actually got to do something.

"This feels so exhilarating." the dinosaur whispered and checked his pants. "Good, it's still here."

He then pulled his trusty banana out and gave the air a slight swipe, waiting for someone to complain about it. After a few moments of silence, Chaos entered the tunnel.

"Please come with me." the white mage whispered and did a double take. "Are we seriously going to let him compete?"

Yes, we're actually going to let the pants-wearing dino compete in this. What did you really expect my answer to be? This is the digitalverse were talking about here.

"I guess." Chaos whispered and took a deep breath. "Come with me, stupid."

She then headed off, with the dinosaur following right behind…

.

 _Initiating reboot sequence…_

 _Reboot sequence complete._

 _Commencing start-up…  
Start-up complete._

Chacha's eyelids snapped open, with her gaze immediately focusing downwards. Thankfully, her burgundy jacket and tartan skirt were still there. Her bookbag sat on the ground, which meant she had look at the stupid loafers on her feet. She then stung the bag around her neck, moving some of her pistachio-colored hair out of the way.

"Well, it's definitely not Mahora or Earth." she whispered and sighed. Even within the dark tunnel, she could see quite fine. Now, if only she could block out certain sights that came with it.

"Hi Chacha!" a loud voice announced and the robot turned around. Standing before her was a familiar green-haired girl dressed in a matching sundress with a pair of leather sandals. Add in her gray eyes and seemingly never-ending grin and Chacha just wanted to smash her skull in. Well, if she didn't have stupid vine hook on her at the moment.

"Darn it, I was kind of hoping you had gotten fucked over by your friends." Chacha whispered as she took another deep breath. "Just give me the book back, Usagi."

Usagi stared blankly at the robot and sighed, pulling a leather-bound tome out.

"Take it." the former complaints girl snarled as Chacha snatched the book back. She then stuffed it into her bookbag, cracking a smile in the process. Maybe the two would be ready enough now to actually join their cohorts outside the tunnel. "Fine!"

Reluctantly, the two made their way out. Even if they probably wanted to kill the other in the process.

.

Jack Tuppsa awakens from his drunken stupor.

As one of the greatest morons within this multiverse, questions like where and why didn't matter that much to him. Unless it involved beer or some sort of hard liquor, of course.

"What a day." he slurred and staggered towards the exit. "Are you coming, Darren?"

A second body staggers to the first, with neither being that interesting to talk about in the first place. Yet, here the two biggest morons to ever exist stand in this tunnel. How they were not dead yet, is a mystery and a possible philosophical question can argue for hours. But this is not the time for it, really. A better question would be why they weren't wearing anything at all. Which I don't have the answer too. My best guess would have to be a payback prank against the two idiots by their friends. "Will you please shut up, author?"

Reluctantly, I shut up for the two morons. Personally, I don't expect them to last that long. Even if they do, call it a miracle.

And so, dumb and dumber make their way out. Well attempt too.

.

A pug shuffles towards the camera.

This environment is new to her, stimulating her immense curiosity. In a way, it felt nice to be out of a cramped space.

"Ruff, ruff!" the pooch announced to the world as a wolf nun and a catgirl gambler looked on.

"Hailey, just shut up." the wolf nodded and turned to the cat. "Well this is just great."

"He could of taken the crazy blood mages or the sasquatch with a shotgun. But no! He just had to pick us." the cat shouted and did her version of the middle finger. Which didn't even look like the middle finger at all and more like a single claw sticking out from a cat paw.

"Bark, bark?" Hailey added and approached her two digimon. "Growl."

"Huh?" the wolf answered and got down on her knees, allowing Hailey to approach her. "Can you repeat that?"  
"Bark, Bark? Growl."

"I see." the wolf responded and got back up. She then turned her attention to the cat. "Basically, she was asking the same questions as we were, NekoGamblermon."

"Seriously?!" NekoGamblermon grabbed hold of the pug and gave her a kick in the butt. Hailey then flew through the air and barrelled quite a bit through the tunnel. "Well that worked."

The two make their way out, hoping to god that kick killed the holder of lust. For that, the dog survives.

.

For once, we're greeted by an empty hallway. Well, not really. In some alternate timeline, our next contestant was actually on time. However, Makoto Naegi and his cohorts got shot on their way out of their tunnel by Evil TK. Give it a few min-

Before the author could finish, a large grey armored car appeared and plowed through the back end of the entrance tunnel. Once inside, the vehicle stops and its driver jumps out. The driver is a large green humanoid dressed in the clothes of a police officer. A rocket launcher is strapped to his back and a pair of kukris hang on his belt. The only other defining feature of his appeared to be his yellow eyes,

"Figures." the creature whispered and laughed. "Just call me a troll. It's much easier to remember and a lot more unique."

Couldn't I just call you by name? I think that would be whole lot easier for the viewers to remember you.

"Fine then, I'm Officer EMT." EMT announced as he got back into his vehicle. "And I'm going to destroy stuff!"

The armored vehicle then headed off, smashing through the exit of the area. Which makes no sense, since the exit arch is much higher than the one at the entrance. But now probably wasn't best to dwell on that.

.

And so, we have reached our final competitor. Out all the characters I have, who could it poss-

"I definitely made a wrong turn." a voice announced as we zoom in on the final pers-

In actuality, it appears the final person is actually a goldfish in a water bubble. How he managed to get here is beyond me. Nor do I actually think he'll last long.

"For that, I curse you to have bad directions!" the fish announced and made his way towards the exit. Heck, he didn't even give the nice viewers his name.

"It's none of you business!" the fish shouted and was to be now called 'NYOB'. Yes, that's what I'm going with. If you don't like it, you'll just have to deal with it.

Outside the tunnels, one could make out a frigid yet beautiful snowy mountain range in the distance. They now stood within the inner circle of a large gray marble arena, with a whole lot of living and dead characters cheering them on.

Why one would focus on that instead all of their competitors is beyond me. After a couple of minutes of prodding, they did just that. Well, a couple of them did. The rest just stared towards the center of the white ground, where Chaos now stood.

"Good, you're all here." the white mage whispered and cracked a smile. "Welcome heroes, to the Advent of Champions tournament!"  
"Seriously?" all the competitors announced as they pulled their weapons out. "We refuse then!"

What a shame. And I was going to grant the winner one secret too…

After saying that, everyone perked up as ideas began swirling in their minds. Hopefully, they were the good sort that led to even greater things. Not the boring ideas that didn't seem to go anywhere, I hope.

"With that out of the way, let's see who will be fighting who!"

On the far left wall of the arena, a scoreboard appeared.

1\. Makoto Naegi & co. vs Evil TK

2\. Elena Yuliana vs Chacha

3\. Swaggy McSwaggypants vs Officer EMT

4\. NYOB vs Hailey

5\. Victoria Arcana vs Chouko Enoshima

6\. Jestery vs Jack Tuppsa

* * *

Notes:

And now, I talk about the last six competitors.

7\. Swaggy McSwaggypants (Project Digital): A small orange dino known for wearing a pair of ridiculous pants and hitting people with a banana.

8\. Chacha (Human/DAO): A humanoid robot and sole survivor of a massive massacre from her home world. Having spent the last 100 years in sleep mode, she has become a bit of an asshole.

9\. Jack Tuppsa (Just Another Fangan Ronpa Story EX): A moron. Spending any more time on his bio would be a waste.

10\. Hailey (Evergreen): A pug chosen for a digimon partner along with being the invoker of lust. Like Jack, she's a bit of a moron.

11\. Officer EMT (Outlaws/DAO): A troll 'police officer' who likes to help out and maybe cause a little bit of destruction. Depends on what mood he's in.

12\. NYOB (Drogaciji Academy): A fish with an extremely poor sense of directions. As such, he should be avoided at all costs.

.

Next Time: The first three matches!


	3. Battle, Death and Grenades

Chapter 3

Battle, Death and Grenades

In between last chapter and the current one, the rules were explained. Basically, it was one on one where you just had to defeat the opponent. With the winner getting to hear one secret.

Makoto took a deep breath.

While he hadn't expected to be chosen first, the luckster was willing to deal with it. So were his teammates, I hope. After all, it was 'one-on-one' match. How hard could it possibly be?

"Yeah!" Misa added as Makoto looked towards the ground. "We can do it!"

"I guess we can do it."

Misa made a quick glance towards her partner and sighed. While she sort of understood where Makoto was coming from, it didn't help the pessimism whatsoever.

"You guys have me of course!" Makokuma shouted and banged his chest with his left paw.

.

For Evil TK and Patamon, things were going alright.

Victoria had already shown up, giving it him her usual response to TK's presence. He was glad she had gotten it out of the way now instead of later, with the possibility of having to face off with each other in the next round.

"At the very least, you're still here." TK whispered and gazed towards his partner. "As long as I have that, we'll be unstoppable."

Patamon nodded in agreement as a buzzer went off.

"Five minutes till the start of the first match!" Chaos announced as TK got up, pulling a key out of the pocket and smiled. Just maybe, he had the chance to victory.

"Let's do this."

The two made their way out to the arena…

.

Makoto took a deep breath.

As he and two companions waited in the arena, a feeling of cautiousness flooded the luckster. Maybe it was due to Evil TK and his gun or the possibility of the pig suddenly turning into that vampire. He wasn't quite sure.

"There he is." Makokuma TK and Patamon walked out onto the arena. "Let's do this!"

With that, Chaos reappeared in the center.

"Are both combatants ready?" She announces as TK casually loads his gun and Makoto takes a deep breath. "I'll take that as a yes. Begin!"

The match began, with TK pulling out a green oval and shot green light into Patamon.

 **Patamon dark warp digi-**

Before the orange pig could finish his transformation sequence, a kunai slammed into his chest.

"Hey!" TK shouted and switched back to his gun.

"So you want a horse then?" Misa joked as the trio charged towards to their opponent. "Fine then."

TK fired his gun off and watched as the bullets headed towards Makoto and company. Or would have, if Makokuma hadn't taken all three shots and short circuited.  
"At least I got one." TK thought and took a mental deep breath. At this point, he was still outmatched as his targets were closing the distance between them. But he doubted they even stood a chance at tak-

Before that thought could be completed, a kunai found its way into his leg.

"Well I guess that worked." Makoto whispered as he grabbed TK's gun. "It would totally be shame if something bad happened to you."

The luckster then pulled the trigger, watching as a single bullet entered TK's skull and killed him instantly. Afterwards, he pulled

With that, Makoto Naegi & company move on with only eleven opponents remaining.

..

Elena Yuliana takes a deep breath.

It felt so weird to be competing in one these tournaments once again. At least this time, she would have both of her digimon by her side.

"Are you ready for this, sweetie?" she turned around, finding a black-haired girl in a red dress standing before her.

"Alice!" Elena announced and wrapped her friend in a hug. "I missed you!"

Alice cracked a smile and hugged her friend back.

"Same here." the gambler whispered as Adarnamon and Lily watched on. For as much as the succubus had wanted Elena, she was willing to relent the gale corsair to Alice. "Good luck on your battle."

"Yeah." Elena whispered as the two girls broke away. "See you on the other side "  
"See you on the other side."

With that Alice left and Elena headed towards the exit, motioning for her digimon to follow.

.

Chacha sighed.

In her mind, Usagi was useless and self-destructive. To Usagi, Chacha probably seemed self-absorbed and stupid. In other words, neither of them really liked each other. Not that Chacha really be blamed for thinking that. Especially when her current partner singlehandedly caused the destruction of her home along with the deaths of countless people.

"I guess they really don't care about either us." Usagi whispered as she filed her nails. "I guess I should just be glad you haven't attempted to kill me yet.

"Shut up." Chacha whispered and headed towards the exit. "You wanna know what, I'll just do it myself."

So you're personally going to handicap yourself? How brave. But you do realize she's going to follow you anyway?

"I'll just pretend she isn't there." Chacha whispered as she made her way to the exit. Of course, Usagi followed right behind.

Outside, they found Elena and her digimon already there. While not quite an equal match, it would work nicely.

Chaos then reappeared, claymore in hand.

"Are both competitors ready?"

Both sides gave a nod and their host smiled.  
"Let us begin!"

Chaos then teleported away, leaving the two competitors to fight.

 **Perception!**

Chacha glared intensely, only for nothing to happen. Strangely, all three of their opponents immediately got away from the area and were charging right towards the robot.

 **Yumi Shot!**

A barrage of arrows shot out of Lily's yumi, proceeding to lock onto both Chacha and Usagi.

"Crap." Chacha whispered, only to have Usagi focus on her. "Aren't you going to fight with me or are you just going to do your best harem girl impression?"

Usagi laughed and proceeded to knock her to the ground.

"I'm not sure what you expected to happen after attempting to dump me." Usagi mocked as a giant laser beam slammed down at where their opponent started at. "You'll have to try a whole lot harder than that, Chachamaru."

 **Glacial Spike!**

Chacha shook her left wrist, causing a sword blade to appear from her left arm. A few seconds later, the blade turned light blue. She then slammed in Usagi's direction, watching it stab right through her partner's stomach. Afterwards, Chacha flung the body behind her as Elena and co. approached.

"Sorry about that." Chacha whispered and turned her attention to Elena. "Had to get rid of a maggot."

Elena gave her a confused glance and charged towards the robot.

 **Gale Strike!**

The gale corsair's blades slammed into Chacha's, knocking her back a few feet. Chacha quickly responded with a flurry of stabs and Elena dodged. Neither fighter searching for an opportunity to strike. Eventually one of them would just have to give in. All it would take is just one more attack for either side.

 **Toxic Dive!**  
Adarnamon soared up into the air and dived towards Chacha, slamming her talons into the robot's head.

"Great…" Chacha whispered as she fell to the ground. "You win, Elena."

With that, only ten competitors remained…

..

Swaggy McSwaggypants stands at his exit.

The previous fight had just ended and he had already completed his preparations. In here, he would prove himself as the greatest troll and get to take on his idol.

"Let's do this." he whispered and took a deep breath.

.

Officer EMT took a deep breath.

In many ways, he felt a tiny bit of pity for Swaggy. While the dinosaur probably looked up to him, the digimon was an extreme moron. Even then, that was a common trait among the denizens here.

He took a deep breath and got into his armored vehicle, slowly driving it up to the exit and headed out.

Outside, the troll found he was the first to come out. As cool as that may seemed, it still meant he had to wait for Swaggy. It was another ten minutes before his opponent finally exited, giving EMT some time to observe his scenery. Well, if you called the endless snowy mountain ranges and towering evergreens 'scenery'.

"Here I am." Swaggy announced and EMT sighed. As that happened, Chaos appeared once more.

"You know how this all works. Begin!"

Once more, she teleported away and the match began. Or would have, if EMT hadn't decided to just shove a couple grenades into Swaggy's mouth and blow the dino up.

Well that didn't take long, leaving us at the halfway point in the first of three rounds of matches...

* * *

Notes:

Sorry about this chapter taking so long. I got sidetracked.


	4. Took me long enough

Chapter 4

Should have seen it coming...

NOYB sighed.

For as confident in his abilities as the fish was, he had never faced a dog before. At the very least, they could have let him actually see what the dog looked like. That way, an actual strategy could be made from observations.

"Oh well." NOYB whispered. "I'll just have confuse it with a whole bunch of directions then!"

That was the best thing he could legitimately come up with, sadly. I wish I wasn't making that up, but it's the truth.

.

Hailey barked in excitement.

It had been awhile since she got to fight someone. Even if it was a fish, that still meant the pug got a chance to be a badass for once.

"Ruff Ruff!" she shouted and howled towards the ceiling as her two partners looked on in disbelief.

"Do you seriously have to do that?" NekoGamblermon whispered as she turned to the wolf nun. "SisterGabumon, did you teach her this?"  
SisterGabumon shook her head and sighed.

"No, NekoGamblermon." the wolf answered and took a deep breath. It was going to be one of those days, whether they wanted it to be or not. That was just how life worked out in the end. "Even if I did, she probably would just do it to me more than you."

"True." NekoGamblermon whispered as she motioned for Hailey and SisterGabumon to follow her our. Somehow, both competitors had managed to exit at the same time. Even then, this whole match-up seemed weird and straight-up silly. But oh well, we're doing it anyway.

On cue, Chaos appeared and took a deep breath.

"Let the match begin!"

With that, she teleported away and Hailey dashed towards NOYB. The fish only stood there, waiting for Hailey to attack. Only for the pug to just eat him.

"I'm not sure what he even expected." NekoGamblermon whispered as Hailey swallowed her meal.

Well that was anticlimactic. At least with the previous fight, Swaggy could have done something. But here, it was a total knock-out. Oh well.

With that, only eight competitors remain.

..

Victoria's Arcana's chamber was empty.

Which was odd, considering she had at least two digimon and a catgirl for a friend. For now, we can just check out the other chamber. Maybe there, we will find Chouko and her partners. I hope…

..

Unlike Victoria's chamber, there was actually someone there. Only the person in question was Mikan.

"Hey!" the undead healer announced and glanced towards the camera. "Can you please get this girl away from me?"

The camera then shifts to the right, where we find Chaos fawning over Mikan.

"Author, can please have one of these things?" the white mage shouted as the author took a mental deep breath.

Do I have to remind you of what happened last time when I gave you a scorceressmon? After all, I believe we all don't want a repeat of that at all.

"What made you think I would pull such a stunt again?!" Chaos shouted and shook her fist towards the air. "I learned my lesson."

Fine, you can have one copy of Mikan. Just one and that's it. You got that, right?

"Correct!" Chaos shouted and teleported away. Which, still leaves us without a confirmed sighting of Chouko and Victoria. If they're not in their respective chambers, where could they possibly be?

.

"Good. You made it."

Chouko took a deep breath as she and Veemon stared towards Victoria. Currently, the pair stood a towering library filled to the brim with books. Light blue marble tiles lined the floor which were complemented by towering oak-lined walls. They had decided to meet in the back, where it would take the author quite a bit of time to even remotely find them.

"What do you even want?" Chouko whispered as Victoria giggled.

"The more things change…" Victoria thought and smiled. "I just wanted to check on you, Chouko."

Chouko glanced towards her with a look of confusion, unsure of how to react to Victoria's answer.

"You were the one who sent the other package, didn't you?" Veemon accused as Victoria laughed and switched into her BlackGatomon form. "Of course she was."

Chouko made a quick glance towards her partner before refocusing it on the blackgatomon standing before her. While she did seem familiar, the tamer couldn't remember why or how.

"I get around." Victoria answered and switched back to her human form. "All I ask is that you make it out of this mess alive, okay?"

She then cracked an awkward smile as Chouko made a quick glance away, not at all noticing her friend walk away.

"Can I have a magic anti-drug?" Veemon added, even if the author wasn't sure at all why he would even need one in the first place. "Because that felt counter-intuitive."

"But what if she is telling the truth?" Chouko added as she stared towards her partner. "This could be one of the few chances we had at getting to the truth and we just blew it."

Veemon only turned away and headed off, not wanting to talk about the matter anymore.

.

Victoria took a deep breath.

For as bad as the reunion went, the black cat had accomplished what she need to do.

"Give it time and it will happen." Victoria thought and cracked a smile, pulling her butterfly swords out as she did. Afterwards, she made her way out into the arena…

.

It didn't Chouko and Veemon that long to return to their area.

They had spent the entire trip in silence, neither willing to break that self-imposed embargo at all. It was easier that way, giving one ample time to think about the exchange from earlier. Even then, they were still probably debating whether or not Victoria was even telling the truth.

"There you two are!" Mikan announced as the two reentered. "Some creeper wanted to take me away, but the author stepped in."  
The undead healer glanced towards her companions and took a deep breath.

'Let's just get this over with." Chouko whispered as the trio made their way to the exit.

Outside, they found their opponent casually waiting for them.

"There you are." Victoria shouted and whispered something under her breath. "Let's get this over with, shall we?"

"Whatever." Chouko answered and pulled her combat knives out as Chaos appeared once more.

"Begin!" she announced and teleported away once more.

 **Veemon infusion digivolve too… Draoniamon!**

In place of Veemon, stood the pink dragoness known as Draoniamon.  
"Is that seriously all you got?" Victoria taunted as purple light engulfed her, revealing a taller version of her dressed in some sort of elaborate version of her usual outfit. "I'm not going to hold back."

Chouko didn't answer, instead charging towards her opponent and swung her blades in their direction. Victoria copied her opponent and the two met, blades locked in combat. Blow for blow, the two matched each other's moves. Neither was willing to let the other have the victory. It was a mutual feeling, one long thought to be lost in time and buried memories. What felt alien before now made sense in their minds, even if it was just fragments of events long past. For now, that would suffice.

 **Dark Fryer!**

A fireball shot forth from Victoria's butterfly swords, immediately homing in on her opponent and knocked Chouko back a couple feet. Yet, the tamer charged back towards her and seemed even more ready to fight.

 **Dragon Slash!**

Draoniamon charged towards the two girls as Mikan followed right behind. When she got there, she slammed her swords in Victoria's direction.

 **Luna Horizon!**

Just as Draoniamon reached her, Victoria's butterfly swords gained a slight purple glow. She then kicked to Chouko to the ground and gave her a whole bunch of light slashes. The black cat then turned her attention to Chouko's partners and delivered the same treatment to them.

"Sorry about that." she whispered and watched as the two digimon assumed a similar state. "Maybe now, you can become stronger.

..

Jestery smiled.

It had been far too long since she had really gotten a chance to participate in combat.

"Jestery is going to have a lot of fun." she thought and cracked a massive grin. Things were going be quite terrific, if you know what I mean.

.

Unlike Jestery, neither Jack or Darren were in a state to even fight their opponent. Not that either you the viewer or the author really cared. As such, they were dragged out of their bay by Chaos and flung into an appropriate spot as Jestery exited her bay.

"Seriously, author?" Jestery remarked and took a deep breath, pulling her hat off in the process. She then began to rummage through it, pulling a dead body of Makoto Naegi out and proceeded to slap both drunks with it.

With that, six comp-

Before the author could finish his sentence, a large airship crashed into the arena, defeating four of the six competitors...


	5. The end

Chapter 5

Nothing

Makoto took a deep breath.

By some flipping miracle, he had managed to survive. For once, his luck had managed to help him win. Even if that meant four of his competitors had been defeated in the process.

"Oh well." he whispered as his companions followed him out of the bay. "Could it be wo-"

Right on cue, Jestery teleported in front of him.

"Oh hi guys!" Jestery announced and cracked a smile. "I guess we have to work together now?"

"I guess." Misa whispered as she pulled her kunai out. "We'll just pretend this didn't happen after the fact."

"Sounds fair."

With that, they turned to face their opponents. They appeared be angels, a fodder one had long thought forgotten within this mess. As such, some guy got out of the airship with a megaphone.

"People of the digitalverse!" the man announced. "We are The Angels! You shall bow down to us!"

Almost immediately, everyone who was still alive pulled their weapons out. It was the expected reaction, one that nearly every character had grown quite used too.

"Sure…" someone announced as the spectators got up and jumped down into the arena. "Time to face our wrath!"

The timekeeper looked to the camera and laughed.

"Do you really think you scare me, author? After all, you're nothing." the person announced, not at all noticing the people heading towards him.

Sure asshole. Keep believing that.

With that comment from the author out of the way, people began lobbing attacks at the opponent and his stupid vehicle as Makoto and Jestery watched on.

"Let's go!" Jestery announced and headed off. "Why not Makoto come?"

Makoto took a deep breath and sighed.

"Because I don't like you." the luckster answered and approached the jester. "Just because we're in a truce doesn't mean I can't hate on you."

Jestery made a quick glance to the ground, mumbling something under her breath. She was probably done with Makoto's behavior and just wanted to kick his ass. But, she would just have to wait for that time. For now, they would just have to fight.

 **Corpse Slap!**

Jestery pulled a corpse out and charged into the battlefield. Makoto and company followed right behind, making sure to not lose sight of the jester. Even then, the luckster had decided to not draw 'his' gun out. After all, there wasn't really anything to shoot at. With that out of the way, the trio charged in with what little weapons they had. For as futile as may have seen, they still had to take a chance.

 **Spiritflare!**

In the distance, a lone gunslinger stands at the edge of the bleachers. While she had originally planned to not fight, sometimes life decides otherwise. When that time come, you just stand up and take a stand.

"To you have to babble?" she announced and continued to fire her pistols off. Beside her, were what appeared to be a female sniper and some weird kitsune angel. While neither of them really knew each other, they were working in conjunction quite well. As they did that, a bunch of random people had joined the charge. And yet, Makoto and company didn't look back. It was easier that way. They knew none of these people who followed them. But if they wished to keep going on their path, they would have to attempt trust them. Only then, can one build the road to the future.

'Oh please!" their opponent announced and flipped everyone off. Because you know what, that truly makes you a lot of friends. Not. "Just shut the fuck up, author."

What did you say to me? Maybe you should eat those words, D-

Before the author could even finish his sentence, a loud bang erupted through his office. This was by a bit of swearing and a giant beam of light engulfing that small area.

"Okay then." Misa whispered as the group got closer and closer to their objective. At this point, their victory was assured and there was nothing their opponent could really do. Well, except for waiting for the events to transpire.

"We're in the home stretch! Give it everything you got!" Monokuma added as the distance between them and the airship went from meters to feet. It was here the battle began. Attack upon attack rained down as the rest of the group began wailing on their target.

"Stop that!" their opponent announced as they finally reached him.

 _Initiating Execution: Overkill_

"Really, author?"

Yes, moron. Really. What did you even expect? Puppies and kittens falling the sky?

"Possibly?"

With that, the author just shutted up as a multitude of attacks rained down upon him. This was then followed by the hijacking of said airship and knocking the opponent off of it. Next came the next seemingly endless barrage of attacks from those still alive after the airship crash. This repeated five or six times without a single sense of satisfaction. More of, it bordered upon being boring and tedious. Even then, they didn't even manage to kill the guy.

"Bye then!" their opponent announced and teleported away. In a way, they had failed. Yet, they won a massive victory.

"That's it?!" the people added, only for a hazy mist to suddenly appear and their eyelids grew quite heavy…

.

The author took a deep breath.

"It's finished." he thought and smiled. While yes, the ending was abrupt and all, but it was kind of expected in a way. Especially after the shitstorm that we shall not go into detail at all. It's just easier that way. Not that you people would really care about that. You were always focusing on the big picture, never willing to dig deeper. What a shame in a way. But with every shame comes a chance for redemption. Soon the time would come for them to stand up once to take up the sword.

And yet when he looked around the ruins of his office, he felt differently. It would take some to fix this all and set things right. For now, he would need to clean up. Then the time would come to figure things out...


End file.
